toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortgage Monster
'Mortgage Monster '''is the ninth cog on the V2 Cashbot corporate ladder. Starting phrases ''"I can be a real monster at times." "Prepare to have nightmares!" "I'm going to give you a REAL fright!" "I'm not going to leave you alone!" "I'm going to be breathing down your neck." "I'm a disaster of monstrous proportions." "I'm not going to leave you alone." "I'm the monster under your bed." "You're not going to sleep tonight." "You have debt problems." "You're about to have money trouble." "I'll cause you a financial embarrassment!" "I'm more than a little embarrassment." "BOO!" "I'm a scary monster!" "See? Monsters ARE real!" "You weren't dreaming when you saw me." "I'm just a plain monster!" "Open the door!" "How would you like to pay?" "Cash or card?" "You can forget about cheque payments." Attacks (Signature) Spooked-Mortgage Monster takes out a jar of jellybeans and holds them out. The toon(s) come forward to take the jar, but then 2-3 ghosts appear behind the cog and the word "BOO!" In red appears. The toons try to run away but the word catches up with them, hit them in the back and vanishes as the toons fall over. 11 damage on level 9 22 damage on level 10 33 damage on level 11 44 damage on level 12 55 damage on level 13 67 damage on level 14 Evil Eye: Mortgage Monster bends and a huge pink eye appears. This eye then aims and launches towards the toon. 9 damage on level 9 20 damage on level 10 33 damage on level 11 46 damage on level 12 62 damage on level 13 76 damage on level 14 Overdraft: Mortgage Monster pounds it's fist on it's other hand, the word 'OVERDRAFT' in blue comes out, swarming the toon intended. This does: 16 damage on level 9 22 damage on level 10 28 damage on level 11 34 damage on level 12 40 damage on level 13 46 damage on level 14 Bounced Cheque: Mortgage Monster bounces a cheque towards the toon. 10 damage on level 9 20 damage on level 10 30 damage on level 11 40 damage on level 12 50 damage on level 13 62 damage on level 14 Freeze Assets: Mortgage Monster summons a cloud which moves towards the toon, raining snow-however, in Mortgage Monster's version of the attack, as snow falls the toon freezes in a recoiling position for 2-5 seconds. 6 damage on level 9 12 damage on level 10 18 damage on level 11 24 damage on level 12 30 damage on level 13 36 damage on level 14 Hot Air: Mortgage Monster pounds his hand on his fist and flames jump out and burn the toon in the same way as in the 'Fired' attack. 8 damage on level 9 18 damage on level 10 30 damage on level 11 44 damage on level 12 60 damage on level 13 78 damage on level 14 Fired: Mortgage Monster wiggles his fingers and burns the toon. 12 damage on level 9 20 damage on level 10 30 damage on level 11 42 damage on level 12 56 damage on level 13 72 damage on level 14 Hang Up: Mortgage Monster takes out a red telephone and, receiver in hand, taps a few buttons on the phone. As it hangs the receiver the toon trips and loses laff. 19 damage on level 9 36 damage on level 10 52 damage on level 11 64 damage on level 12 77 damage on level 13 85 damage on level 14 Category:V2 Cashbots Category:Dimensos' Creations